


When I look to the shape of my heart

by darkrin



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si ripromette di non avere più paura, perché è un vampiro, e di non incutere più terrore, perché non è un mostro. / O di Caroline e di cinque uomini che le hanno sfiorato la vita.<br/>(Caroline-centric - SPOILER 5x13 - TRIGGER WARNING: riferimenti ad abusi passati)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I look to the shape of my heart

   
Stefan non la tocca mai, neanche per sbaglio e Caroline pensa che sarebbe meglio morire che vivere in quella vergogna, che sarebbe meglio sparire che continuare a non essere abbastanza intelligente, abbastanza bella, abbastanza perfetta, abbastanza _Elena._  
   
   
   
Ogni volta che Damon la sfiora, anche solo con la punta delle dita, anche solo per vedere una smorfia piegare le labbra di Elena e di suo fratello, Caroline non può fare a meno di rabbrividire e sentire il desiderio di correre a nascondersi nell’armadio, come faceva quando aveva sei anni e fuori c’era un temporale e i suoi genitori discutevano in salotto.  
Non importa quante volte Damon le sussurri: _non hai paura, è quello che vuoi, ti piace_ , accarezzandole i capelli e guardandola con le pupille dilatate, quel brivido è sempre lì a scuoterla.  
   
   
   
Quando bacia Matt, lo sente tremare contro le sue labbra. Le piace pensare che sia per il desiderio, perché vuole solo lei e baciarla non gli basta.  
 _Non posso farlo, Caroline_ , le sussurra, infine, con un’espressione contrita. Caroline si chiede come avesse fatto a non capire, a non riconoscere la paura.  
   
   
   
Si ripromette di non avere più paura, perché è un vampiro, e di non incutere più terrore, perché non è un mostro.  
È facile baciare Tyler, quando lo vede accartocciarsi a terra davanti ai suoi piedi (ed è anche la cosa giusta da fare e Caroline Forbes fa sempre la cosa giusta), finché improvvisamente non lo è più. Finché gli Originali arrivano a Mystic Falls e niente è più facile.  
La prima cosa che le manca, quando Tyler diventa un ibrido e la morde e se ne va e smette di pensare a lei, per pensare a Klaus, è la semplicità con cui la stringeva e lasciava che lei si rannicchiasse al suo fianco, in certe sere.  
   
   
   
Lasciars- _toccare_ , Klaus – perché nessun rifiuto potrà mai cambiare  il fatto che è lei a baciarlo per prima, a far correre le dita tra i suoi capelli, lungo il suo collo – è _spaventosamente_ naturale e Caroline si ripromette che non succederà  mai più perché lei è un vampiro e non un mostro come lui.  
 _L’oscurità non ha alcun fascino, era solo uno sfizio, ora è libera_ , si ripete, mentre traccia a memoria il contorno del disegno che ha distrutto.  


**Author's Note:**

> \- Perché sono qui? Io dovrei star studiando. *PIANGE*  
> \- Il titolo è un verso della canzone: "Shape of my heart" dei Noah and The Whale.  
> \- Storia vagamente inspirata ad una one-shot che lessi qui su mesi e che aveva una struttura simile.  
> \- NO-BETA perché sono stupida ergo segnalatemi qualsiasi svista/errore/strafalcione.  
> \- Giuro che un giorno imparerò a scrivere anche su altri personaggi di TVD ~~(AHAHAHAHA) (SURE).~~


End file.
